The Revenge Society (Group)
The Revenge Society are group of super-villains who formed the group in opposition to the Guild of Calamitous Intent. It was formed by Phantom Limb after he escaped the custody of his former allegiance but it consisted of household tools and was too pathetic looking to be taken as a threat due to the latter's mental instability. Later on, the group gained super-human members and became a real threat. History Formation The Revenge Society was founded by Phantom Limb after he was removed from The Guild of Calamitous Intent for staging a coup against The Sovereign and attempting to kill The Monarch. A Delusional Man's Quest After escaping the Guild for at least a year, a now mentally unstable Phantom Limb changed his alias to Revenge and attempted to overthrow Bowie by stealing the Orb, but first had to kidnap Council of 13 members Red Mantle and Dragoon whom he believed to know its whereabouts. After a battle that nearly killed Dragoon, Phantom Limb was forced to kidnap Billy Quizboy to perform a life saving surgery on Dragoon that involved sewing Dragoon's head to Red Mantle's body. He made the three of them members of his society against their wills and showed them the other members, who appeared to be inanimate objects: a shoe, a coffee mug, and a toaster. Billy would reveal that Rusty Venture had the Orb in an attempt to be freed. Phantom Limb then got the Orb before the Guild, but was unable to use it due to its being broken. The Sovereign then revealed that Phantom Limb is not the rightful Sovereign, but Dean Venture was, and The Sovereign named Dean the Sovereign. Dean then passed the right to be Sovereign back to The Sovereign, who captured Phantom Limb and decided to have the crazed man imprisoned. A New Group Phantom Limb later escaped thanks to the inanimate object members of the Revenge Society, which were revealed to be Phantom Limb's missing limbs. After escaping Phantom Limb went to see his old friend Professor Impossible, whom he knew from Jonas Venture's Boys Brigade and believe was his only hope for regenerating his remaining missing limbs. Richard decided to help and the two successfully restored Phantom Limb back to normal. Phantom Limb then recruited Impossible to The Revenge Society. The two were then joined by the now dethroned ruler Baron Ünderbheit, who had been living on the street near One Impossible Plaza and requested permission to joined their new group. The group then started to host a recruitment at Impossible Industries but they were unable to collect anyone with useful abilities, only gaining three members (Fat Chance, Lady-Hawk, and Lyndon-Bee). When the group discovered that Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture was in New York they lured him to the building and attempted to kill him, but a mistake with Fat Chance caused the superscientist to instead be sent to an alternate dimension, escaping their clutches. While this was happening Cody Impossible (Richard's ex-brother-in-law and the building's power source) was accidentally freed by Dean Venture and the building lost power, ultimately going up in flames. The Revenge Society escaped the building with Richard's powers and hid in an abandoned mansion in Newark, New Jersey. First Heist The remaining members of The Revenge Society watched the recent Guild of Calamitous Intent's council meeting at their new headquarters and it is shown they have now inducted Dr. Henry Killinger as a new member of their group. Months later, under the tutelage of Dr. Henry Killinger, the group became a more competent and stronger organization. They received new uniforms and gained new abilities. Killinger assisted in helping Baron Ünderbheit learn how to use his mechanical jaw in when involved in fighting, and got Fat Chance and Professor Impossible to improve and learn with their powers. It is never stated what happened to Lady-Hawyk or Lydon-Bee, but Killinger seemed to have replaced them. They were replaced with Radical Left and Scott Hall going as "Zero". Killinger had arranged for the group's first mission to pull a big heist on the Gargantua-2 casino. However, apparently unknown to all, Phantom Limb was planning on double-crossing them due to a deal with the Soveriegn and the Investors. However, Phantom Limb's betrayal was revealed and causing his supposed allies to abandoned the group when the space station began to fall under distress from an asteroid attack. Zero was killed by Brock when he attempted to take revenge on him for his previous beating at the agent's hands and killing other "henches". Professor Impossible escape with Sally; though not as a reconciliation, mostly because Sally didn't want Rocket to lose his father due to his choice. Since he was seen at J. J.'s funeral by Sally's side, he most likely left the Revenge Society. Ünderbheit escaped the explosion and went back to Earth, though what happened to Fat Chance is completely unknown. The rest of the Society escape to their new lair, Meteor Majeure, given to them by Killinger, deciding some of them will serve as a new Council of 13 alongside Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and whomever else he chooses. Enemies * The Monarch and his Fluttering Horde - Enemy to The Revenge Society, due to stealing Dr. Girlfriend from Phantom Limb and stopping him from taking over the Guild. * Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture - Enemy of The Revenge Society due to Seduced Sally Impossible, stopping Phantom Limb from taking over the Guild during his coup and for the belief of breaking the ORB, and for blowing off Baron Ünderbheit's lower jaw during college (Revealed to have been done by The Monarch whom framed Rusty) and overthrowing him along with the rebels. * Jonas Venture Jr - Enemy of The Revenge Society due to stealing Professor Impossible's wife. * The Guild of Calamitous Intent - Enemy of The Revenge Society due to not accepting Phantom Limb of being the rightful Sovereign. * Ünderland - Enemy of The Revenge Society due to overthrowing Baron Ünderbheit. * Fraternity of Torment - Rival/Competitor in the business of organized villainy. * The Peril Partnership - Rival/Competitor in the business of organized villainy. * Venture Family - Due to their family bond with Jonas Jr. and ties to The Monarch/Fluttering Horde, The Guild of Calamitous Intent, OSI, and S.P.H.I.N.X. * Brock Samson - Due to his history with Phantom Limb, Baron Ünderbheit, relationship with the Venture Family, and status as a member of OSI. * The Order of the Triad - Potential Nemesis/Arch due to their being allies of the Venture Family. * Conjectural Technologies - Potential Nemesis/Arch due to their being allies of the Venture Family, along with their past histories with Baron Ünderbheit, Phantom Limb, and Prof. Impossible. * Democratic Government of Ünderland/Ünderground - Archnemesis of Baron Ünderbheit for overthrowing him. * OSI - Due to their status in the heroic community. Rejected Applicants When The Revenge Society put out the call for new members they received a lot of hopeful applicants at One Impossible Plaza. Applicants included: * Alien Villain * Beastradamus (deleted scene) * Brainulo * Brick Frog * Curse * Galacticon * Giant Indian * Hammerhead Abomination * Mommy Longlegs * Mr. Polygamy * Omega-Ape * Plug Face Guy * Scare Bear * Tunnel Vision * Unnamed Villain in Bird Costume * Unnamed Villain in Rodent Costume * Vain Gloria Notes * Out of all The Revenge Society's enemies, Rusty is the only one to have personally made enemies of all the head members (Phantom Limb, Professor Impossible, and Baron Ünderbheit). * Lyndon-Bee was shown quitting the Revenge Society in a deleted scene from ''Bright Lights, Dean City''. Episode Appearances * ''The Revenge Society'' * ''Pomp and Circuitry'' * Any Which Way But Zeus * ''Bright Lights, Dean City'' * ''Bot Seeks Bot'' * ''All This and Gargantua-2'' Category:Groups Category:Supervillain teams Category:Fictional organized crime groups Category:The Revenge Society